


Happy Birthday little B

by Geek_is_my_middle_name



Series: Clay Spenser: Godfather of the Year [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_is_my_middle_name/pseuds/Geek_is_my_middle_name
Summary: Everyone knew that Clay Spenser and Brian Armstrong had been close in Green team training. They all knew that Clay took it really hard when he died. But there was a lot that they didn’t know. They didn’t know that Clay and Brian had met long before their time together in the Navy. They didn’t know that they had known each other since they were 14, and Brian Armstrong was one of the first people Clay had met after he was shipped back to his dad when his grandparents had lost their lives in Africa. That Brian Armstrong had been there for Clay every time his dad came home and took whatever frustration he had out on Clay. That Brian had been the one who stood by Clay’s side when his mom had left. They didn’t know that Brian was more than just Clay’s best friend, he was his family. They also didn’t know that Brian’s tombstone read “loving husband, brother, and father”.
Series: Clay Spenser: Godfather of the Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813693
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Happy Birthday little B

**Author's Note:**

> I've been searching for some good fanfiction between Brian and Clay because I absolutely loved the (short) friendship. I couldn't find any so I decided to write some of my own. Hope you enjoy :)

Bravo Cages: 

Clay was busy gathering his things in his cage as he listened to all the guys around him plan their evening. “Hey Blondie” Sonny hollered from across the room. “You coming to hang with all the guys tonight?”  
“Yeah. We’re meeting up with Alpha later, all the families for dinner, you can ride with me and the kids if you’d like.” Jason added.  
“Sorry guys. I’m gonna have to make a rain check. I’ve already got plans for the night.” Clay informed them as he finished zipping his bag, grabbing his jacket, and turning to lock his cage door.  
“What you found another group of people to paint the town with?” Sonny asked with only a little actual offense in his tone.  
Clay chuckled “Yeah Son. Something like that”.  
“Well, we don’t know where we’re going yet, but if you change your mind we can text you our location and details,” Ray said kindly. Clay slung his bag over his shoulder, nodding his head in a quick thanks towards Ray, saying a quick goodbye to the rest of the team as he exited the room. Once Clay had made it back to his apartment, he stripped off all of his clothes and hopped in the shower. After lathering up and cleansing himself of all of the grime that had built up over the recent mission he stepped out of the warm shower. Clay dried off and pulled on a pair of clean jeans; then he walked over to his closet and picked out a red T-shirt, and put on a pair of boots. After taking a quick glance in the mirror to make sure he was looking presentable Clay grabbed his keys and walked out the door.  
Fifteen minutes later Clay was standing on the front porch of a little white house, which he was all too familiar with. He knocked on the door, hearing a faint, but excited “coming”, he took a step back. He heard the padding of tiny feet coming to unlock the door. Seconds later a little boy leaped from the ground into his arms

“Uncle Clay!! The little boy exclaimed 

“Hey B, how are you buddy?” Clay said 

“I’m good… guess what?” 

“What?”

“I’m four years old now!” 

“No! You’re not four years old! No way I don’t believe it” Clay teased as he started to tickle the young one. Suddenly a woman appeared in the doorway, a smile reaching her face as she listened to her son’s laughter. Noticing the women, Clay put the boy down, ruffling the brown mop of hair on top of his head. 

“Clay”

“Hey Angie” 

Looking at the boy the women said “Brian Armstrong Jr. what’ve I told about answering the door by yourself”

“But Mom, I knew it was Uncle Clay” the boy argued

“Yes it was, but what if hadn’t? Gotta listen to your mom bud” Clay said to the boy. 

“Okay… I will” Brian replied sheepishly 

Making eye contact with Clay and mouthing a quick ‘thank you’, Angie ushered the two males inside. Clay followed the women into the kitchen. He saw boxes full of party decorations and a beautifully decorated cake sitting on the table. “Josie Leigh!! Your uncle Clay is here. We’re about to leave!” the women hollered up the stairs. 

Clay turned around and started placing the rest of the party supplies into the remaining boxes before picking them up and walking out of the home, setting the boxes in the back of Angie’s car. Turning, he saw Angie and Brian exiting the house, the cake in Angie’s hands. Behind them was an older little girl, Josie. 

“Hey Uncle Clay!” she exclaimed 

“Hey Jo Jo Bug. Long time no see” he greeted as she ran over to give the man a hug.

“Mommy, can we ride with Uncle Clay?” One of the kids asked

“Well my car is pretty much full of the supplies, I’m okay with it. So I guess you’ll have to ask your Uncle Clay if it’s alright with him.” Before the kids could ask, Clay had already given them a positive answer. Then he walked over to Angie’s car and grabbed the two car seats, safely securing them in his. Once he had got the children situated in the car, Clay headed to the restaurant. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Derek, We’ll see you there” Naima heard her husband say as he hung up the phone. Al l the guys had been conversing on the phone occasionally for the last couple of hours trying to make plans for the evening. Naima smiles as she walked by Jameelah’s room, seeing her daughter happily pick out her outfit. Her children were so excited to go out tonight, it had been a very long time since they got to see so many of their aunts and uncles in one place; plus all the team's children were very close.  
Ray walked into the hallway. “So we’re all going to meet at this restaurant in about a half-hour. None of the guys have ever been there, but Trish has a couple of times and has nothing but praised their cheeseburgers.” Ray informed her.  
“Okay well Jam is already picking out her outfit, has been for the last hour” Naima replied.  
“Oh so what you mean to say is well be picking up every article of clothing the girl has here in a little while”  
Naima laughed “Pretty much, but she’s excited so I can’t get too upset”.  
“True. 

Fifteen minutes later the Perry Family was on the road headed to meet up with everyone.


End file.
